Remember the name
by Zagreb-girl
Summary: Even Merlin knew that Arthur would be somehow connected with the cause of his death, but he never expected to die by young prince's hand. It was almost an irony. Because of him excalibur was created and yet that sword was used to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything related to amazing BBC show „Merlin".

Prologue

Only thing that he could feel was almost piercing pain in every part of his body. He tried to remember what happened but somehow only thing he knew was that it was the end. He never expected to be betrayed in such a way but he was always an optimist that had unusual masochistic tendency to lie to himself.

As he tasted the blood on his bruised lips, he knew that he didn't regret his life or the choices he made during it. But somehow that didn't make his last moment any easier to pass.

Merlin tried to move but his body and his magic didn't obey him anymore. Only thing he could see was Arthur holding Excalibur that was still bloody with Merlin's blood.

Sounds were being blurry as he closed his tired eyes slowly knowing and hoping in the same time that peace was near. In the moment in which Merlin died, sky brake in half with lightning bolts and there wasn't living being that didn't felt sudden and quick pain that perhaps lasted for few seconds leaving only terrible feeling of loss.

XIXIXIXIIIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXI

This idea just came to me while I was listing to song "Remember the name" and I do have this unusual tendency to obey my muse. I do have an idea how the story will go. I only hope that you will like it and be able to forgive me for my grammatical mistakes since I am not for English speaking area.

Feel free to review which will surely help in improving this or perhaps some other future story.

I hope that you will enjoy,

Antonija


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything related to amazing BBC show „Merlin".

I would like to thank to all of those who put this story on story alert and who wrote a review.

Chapter

_Six months before_

He knew something was very wrong. Even if he ignored odd and unusual pain in his neck and revolting smell of somebody's feet, he couldn't ignore the fact that the noise was almost irritating He could barely understood what was he was hearing. Almost automatically with his eyes closed he went for his sword but surprisingly there was nothing on his hip.

„Wake up, princess. Come on, wakey, wakey!"

He wanted to punch Gawain but somehow everything was too peculiar to be normal so he opened his eyes trying to understand what was really going on. In one moment, he actually thought that he got drunk only to remember that he spend the night reading his father's ideas about new laws and signing almost everything that Merlin brought in front of him.

„What is going on? "

Arthur heard almost relieved sounds all around him. He could see that around him were Gawain, his father who strangely stared at distance, Lancelot, Leon and Gaius.

„We don't know. We all woke up here in the dungeons. "

Lancelot answered as he helped Arthur to get on his feet.

„Have you considering redecorating? " Gawain was obviously nervous and as such there was no limit to his comments.

Gaius who still didn't say anything but somehow the purple bruise around his neck explained more that Arthur wanted. Gaius looked at young prince with his sharp eyes like he was approving what he was seeing but somehow the expression meant more that Arthur wanted admitted.

„Where is everybody? " He could almost feel that he lost breath realizing something. „ Where is Merlin? "

Gawain smiled only to show with his finger on the cell that was at the end of the hallway where Merlin laid still unconscious.

„He's still sleeping. Perhaps you gave him too many chores. "

„Hush! "

They all turned around only to see a woman dressed in elegant purple dress with long white coat hiding almost everything about her. Arthur and the rest of the knights tensed not knowing what to expect. She was almost sliding on the floor. His father's eyes got wider as he almost spit the word as an insult: „Witch. "

She turned around and there wasn't a man who didn't lose their breath. She was utterly beautiful; long dark hair crowned her pretty face, but dark eyes shown more wisdom and pain that should be in eyes of somebody so young.

She just smiled for a mere second only to continue to walk towards Merlin's cell.

„He didn't do anything. Don't you dare harm him! "

Arthur screamed at her only to feel utterly surprised as she walked through bars like they didn't even exist. She kneeled and started to gently caress Merlin's head while whispering something that looked soothing.

"I am not a witch, Uther of Pendragon." Her words were direct and clear." For that to be, I would have to be alive."

"What? That is impossible." Leon finally spoke.

She laughed but still continued to caress Merlin like he was her lover. Arthur hated to feel helpless and as he looked at Merlin, who was still unconscious in her mercy, he couldn't help himself.

"I am the lady of the lake." She raised her hand to silence possible questions and made a small movement towards them. "Ask Gaius."

Everybody turned to him who didn't have anymore a bruise on his neck and who could as it seemed speak.

"That is impossible." Old man spit those words through his teeth.

"Why?"

"According to Old religion, Lady of the lake is the guardian of Avalon, the final resting place of heroes."

"Don't you dare take him!" Gawain almost tossed himself on the bars begging her. In first moment, Arthur didn't get what his knight wanted to say but when he did cold shivers pass through his body.

"Leave the servant alone!" Uther ordered.

"I am not here to take him. But soon…" She looked almost desperate. "… I will have to unless you stop them."

"Who will, tell us." Lancelot, as usual, went to the point. "If you are not here for his soul, why are you here?"

"Before the sunrise of next day, his soul will be violently separated from his body but they will let him live as living dead. And if that happened, Claudas will get accesses to treasure of Albion."

Arthur was in a nightmare and he couldn't wake up. He couldn't understand what and why was going on.

"He is a common servant. Why would Claudas need him? ", Uther seemed like he finally woke up.

She just smiled sad. Arthur and the rest of knights were almost painfully tensed waiting for her answer.

"The blood and sacrifice of his ancestor closed the trail of the treasure; to open it they need not only his blood but the mare essence of his soul." She looked fiercely at them. "You must stop them otherwise everybody including you will perish in a day."

"Jolly good for us, but how we can stop anybody if we are here and he is there." Gawain was direct as he showed with his hand at Merlin.

"I will help you as much as I can but however I must be careful because they are higher beings than me who can stop me."

They all nodded with their head including Uther who perhaps didn't like the situation but even he knew what was at risk. As she did rather odd movement with her hand, their swords appeared in the cell making every one of them slightly happier if that was possible.

"Thank you, my Lady." Arthur honestly didn't what to make angry that magical being especially since she was helping them.

The lady bend little bit towards Merlin. As she kissed gently his lips, they all stared in wonder.

"Damn. This explains a lot about Merlin. " Gawain said with open admiration. Lady just smiled at them only to disappear in front of their eyes.

"Explain." Uther ordered.

"He always kept his mouth shut about girls. But he loved her and she loved him especially since she is risking her ass for him. They can't be together because she is dead. That's too depressing for my taste."

"I want him interrogated after Claudas dies. We can't have somebody like that in our midst."

Arthur noticed that almost everyone flinched at their king's words. He just showed with his hand towards door to his men suggesting without one word to open them violently.

"Father, will you shut up."

/))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hey,

I know that I didn't updated for the longest time but exams and my sister's rather bitching weeding was somewhat consuming.

I would like to that to those who put this story to story alert or favorite story. I know it is kind of short but exams are not over and this was the best I could write.

Claudus, who is mentioned in the story, is fictional character from Arthurian legends who was a worthy opponent to King Arthur and his knights. In the legend he had had rather interesting connection with lady of the lake which I decided to use.

Be kind enough to review and to know that I am not from English speaking area and there will be mistakes but I will correct them as soon as I can.


End file.
